Documents are often composed in a disorganized manner. Varying types of information may be mixed together, information may be located in the wrong section of a document, or information may appear out of a desired sequence. For instance, a physician examining a patient may record the patient's family medical history in the same section of an electronic health record as the patient's personal medical history, despite the fact that family and personal medical histories are different types of information.